Porccubus
BLACK (1 - 5) |death = yes |emotional_boxes = 18 |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 15 - 18 |norm_mood = 9 - 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |image2 = PorccubusPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |breach = yes}} "Now it's time for my head to burst. Good day." - Porccubus' Entry Porccubus (O-02-98), also known as Porcuvous in its entries, is a creature with a long green plant body with a form similar to a mix of a serpent and a stem, covered with light yellow spines, and has a red flower with a yellow center at one of the ends as a head, with two small round eyes near the middle. It possesses a necklace around its 'neck' with a red gem. When breaching or using its ability, a small bulb like part covered with spines will appear on its 'tail.' Ability Its ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its counter fluctuate by the next methods: * Getting a Good work result with it increase its counter by 1. * Getting a Bad work result with it decrease its counter by 1. Employees who finish a work with a Good result and has a Temperance Level of 3 or below will be killed in the containment. After the counter reaches 0, it will breach, teleporting out of the containment room into a random hallway in the facility. It will stay idle in its current position until an employee gets closer to it. It possess high HP at 830 and inflicts White Damage at close range when attacking. Employees with Temperance Level 3 or below will receive extra White Damage from its attacks. Only employees in its attack range will be able to deal damage to it, else becoming immune. Employees who panic due to their attacks will die by intense laughter, followed by their heads exploding. It will continue to breach until suppressed or the day ends. When defeated, it will deflate and make a sound similar to a balloon. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details Porccubus responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Insight and Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) gained at the end of the interaction. Porccubus's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Gaining 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, gaining 9-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and gaining 15-18 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 1 - 5), the amount of E-Boxes (18), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was good, Qliphoth counter has increased." (In-game is noted as 'decrease', but still increase regardless.) * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result for employees with Temperance Level 3 and below was Good, they were killed by the Abnormality." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Employees with Temperance Level 3 or below will receive massive White damage from the escaped Abnormality's attack." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "The escaped Porccubus was not affected by the attack coming from outside its attack range." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). Its defenses when breaching are: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Pleasure'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Pleasure'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Pleasure'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Pleasure |Damage = Black 1-4 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "If you look for a pleasure that can not be tolerated, the end reaches the loss of self. If the powder falling from the thorns is known to the world, people may forever fall out of the swamp." |SpecialAbility = "Additional W damage for a certain amount of time"}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Pleasure |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "If you look for a pleasure that can not be tolerated, the end reaches the loss of self. If the powder falling from the thorns is known to the world, people may forever fall out of the swamp." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +10, Success Rate -6, Work Speed -6 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * " To be honest, daily life here is not so fun. The company says they promote healthy hobbies, but not many employees engage in that notion. Everybody has their own escape. Violence, gambling, eating... I thought I had a high level of discipline compared to others. And it helped me to live a smoother life. Maybe that is the reason why I was assigned to Porcuvous. Yes, about Porcuvous... Only the employees who live the lowest of the low are assigned there. I’ve heard what other employees do in the Containment Facility. They call it "trust game”. Trust game, what an elegant way to call it."" * "(Omitted) Employees who were here prior gave me some precautionary tips. They told me it won't be difficult to become intimate with it, but once you do, you can easily get whatever you want. They said when the right time comes, Porcuvous will lean down so I can get to its thorns easily. It didn't take long until it welcomed me and allowed me to pet it." * "(Omitted) When I first touched its thorns, I screamed because of how prickly it was. It felt like a giant needle just penetrated my skin. But I wasn’t actually bleeding and the pain went away. Then there it was, the most intense happiness you’ve ever experienced that will make your knees wobble. Later, other employees came in to notify me of the end of my journey. I was drooling. The pleasure was so unfamiliar that I didn't go back for a while. However, it made the situation worse. You will start to have withdrawal symptoms, like puking or sweating. It's different for every employee. One employee even pulled out all of their teeth because they felt like small bugs were crawling all over their teeth." * "Feeling? There aren't enough words to describe it. Do you remember the happiest moment in your life? This feeling would be thousands of times better than that. I am the last employee of Porcuvous? That's understandable, seeing as how the brain demands stronger stimulations. At first, all I needed to do was to slight be stabbed by one of the thorns. Now, I need to scrub myself with the thorns to get the same high. I feel like all the blood in my body will rush to my head, eventually bursting it. I've already imagined my head bursting thousands of times or more." * "I gotta go now, it’s time to work again. Actually, I am drenched with sweat, did you notice? By the way, one more thing. It's not what you think, Porcuvous is not aggressive at all. It never tried to eat us or bite our heads off. You mentioned that all the corpses were smiling happily, didn’t you? That’s all. It makes people smile "until death". No one can be blamed. We are living in hell every day... It's just a taste of a small piece of heaven." * "You know what? I feel sorry for you. You've never felt these feelings and you never will. But you have to interview an addicted employee like me while pretending to be decent as well. Now it’s time for my head to burst. Good day." Flavour Text * "When the trust game with Porccubus reaches maximum, Porccubus will gently pet your head with the thorns on its tail. They say the pleasure exceeds the amount a human can bear, but there is no one who can explain how it really feels." * "Escaped Porccubus has a shackle-like necklace around its neck. Nobody knows who tied it up." * "Some employees who were addicted to pleasure tried to pull some of Porccubus's thorns out but failed." Trivia * The name "Porccubus" is a combination of words "Porcupine" and "Succubus". * It was sharing the same subject classification as Alriune until v 0.3.0.7e. * It is most likely based on the opium poppy, which was spread in Asia as an addictive drug. Bugs * From the official release there is english translation bug in "Managerial Tips 1". The tips says that a Good work result decreases Qliphoth Counter but actually Good work result increases Qliphoth counter. For this reason, in this article the text in "Managerial Tips 1" remained the same as it was in the version before the official release. Gallery PorccubusContainment.png|Porccubus's containment PorccubusLaughter1.png|After a sting, completing the work with Good result and Temperance Level 3 or lower PorccubusLaughter2.png|About to explode PorccubusDeadEmployee.png|Employee killed by Porccubus PorccubusBreaching.png|Breaching PorccubusDetailsUnlocked.png|Porccubus Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Animal Category:Original